Love, Sweat and Tears
by StunningxBubbles
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are enjoying a day at the Anderson's pool. But soon they have other ideas on how to spend their summer day...Fluffy. Smutty. One-shot.


**AN: This is only my second time writing smut, but I think I've improved. This story is a bit fluffy, also. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or its characters. Or a cute fluffy kitten, sadly...**

Kurt watched as his boyfriend shook his head, each drop of water shaking off his dark curls. Kurt let out a woosh of air that he didn't know he was holding as he let his eyes fall down to admire Blaine's body, glistening with pool water. What he would give to just have a little taste...

"Kurt! Did you hear me? Can I help you with that?" Blaine yelled, interrupting his unusually dirty thoughts. Kurt never thought THIS way about a guy, but the way Blaine looked all wet and glowing with a tan and just _perfect_, made the blood rush way down south. He then snapped back into reality when he realized he had been putting sun tan lotion onto his pale skin. Blaine padded over before taking a seat across from him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah...yeah...yeah you can." Kurt answered, handing the bottle over to Blaine who oh so eagerly squirted a generous amount onto his hands before gesturing for Kurt to turn around so he could apply it to his back. He happily obliged and turned around quickly, wanting to feel Blaine's hands on his bare skin. He soon felt the coolness of the lotion on his skin and the rough but strong hands of Blaine on his shoulders and back, working his muscles slowly. Kurt let his eyes drift closed and leaned into Blaine's touch, who was enjoying being able to affect his boyfriend like this very much.

"Your skin...it's so soft." Blaine commented quietly into Kurt's ear before removing his hands, much to the younger boys dismay.

"And your hands are like magic." Kurt added, giggling softly and turning back around to look into Blaine's golden, hazel eyes. They gazed at each other with goofy smiles plastered on their faces before Blaine began leaning in to leave a soft peck on Kurt's forehead, causing the other boy's cheeks to flush pink before Blaine stood up and ran to jump in the pool. He made a splash that hit Kurt at just the right angle, getting his hair soaked.

"BLAINE!" He half groaned, half laughed before getting up to join the other boy. He climbed down the ladder slowly, shivering from the coolness of the water hitting his body.

"It's s-s-so cold, Blaine!" Kurt chattered, holding his arms around himself. Blaine grinned and swam towards him before wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"Let me warm you up, then." He whispered into the taller boys ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Not out here, sweetheart. Let's go inside." Kurt said, breaking free of Blaine's grasp and exiting the pool to dry off. Blaine sighed and followed after, slipping his arms around Kurt's torso, getting him wet.

"Blaine! I'm trying to get dry!" Kurt complained, even though he liked the feel of his boyfriends chest hair tickling his back. Blaine refused to let go and held him tight against his chest, growled in his ear, "We need to go inside, now." Kurt gulped in air and nodded, before the older boy grabbed his hand and soon led him inside the Anderson household to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine fiercely pinned Kurt up against the wall once they were inside, instantly attacking the damp, chlorine scented skin on his neck, sucking lightly and causing a low moan to escape Kurt. He threw his head back against the wall with a thud as Blaine's wonderful lips worked their magic against his skin, causing a warming sensation throughout his body.<p>

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered as the slightly shorter boy left kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone. Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck, feeling wonderful that he could make the other boy melt into a puddle with just his mouth. He held his hands firmly on Kurt's waist, digging his nails into the bare skin there. Kurt clawed at his back as he sucked and nibbled at his earlobe. Blaine traced his tongue along his inner ear, making Kurt gasp and breath even heavier.

"Blaine, please. Kiss me." Kurt pleaded, having enough of the teasing and needing Blaine's lips on his immediately. Blaine finally obliged, moving his face up to capture Kurt's lips in his in a passionate kiss full of need, want and desire for the other. They each moaned into each others mouths, tongues and teeth clashing together desperately. Kurt lifted both hands to tangle them in his soft curly locks and hold the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, rubbing his erection against the other boys thigh. Kurt's eyes flew wide open as he realized how heated their make out session was going and broke the kiss abruptly, causing Blaine to frown.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, rubbing his thumb in circles on Kurt's hipbone. Kurt looked into those hazel eyes, now dark with lust. He bit his lip before speaking.

"We...we're going kind of...far, don't you think?" He said, sighing.

"I...I'm sorry...Kurt, if you're not ready...I just got..I couldn't control myself it's just you look so fucking beautiful and sexy I'm sorry I just..." Blaine rambled, removing his hands from Kurts body, stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"No! Blaine, it's just...I'm ready. I just...well not all the way, I do...want to...touch you, I just have no idea what I'm doing and god you're probably going to dump me cause I am probably horrible, _horrible_ in bed and-" Kurt sobbed, holding his head in his hands.

"What? Are you_ insane_, Kurt? I am definitely not leaving you. No, never. Yes I know this is all new to you but I'll help you. I know that you're going to be _fantastic_ at sex cause you're Kurt and you're fucking breathtaking. And because I love you, I love you so much and I want to show you by making love to you one day. Okay?" Blaine breathed out, taking Kurt's face in his hands and looking into his eyes. Kurt was beet red and butterflies were exploding in his stomach, and he couldn't help the tears that began falling down his face cause this was only the second time Blaine said I love you since that day 3 weeks ago in the coffee shop, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have gotten this boy, that loved him back. And he most definitely loved back with all of his heart.

"Blaine...I..oh my god. I love you too. More than words can ever say." Kurt finally said before burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, who held him in a tight embrace. This is where I belong, Kurt thought as he sobbed very happy tears into his lovers warm shoulder. Blaine let a few of his own tears fall and smiled slightly, holding Kurt like that for a few moments before releasing him so he could leave a different kind of kiss on his boyfriends lips. This kiss was soft, gentle and full of love and hope and just, pure bliss. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, wanting this very moment to last forever. The kiss ended all too soon for the both of them, but Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and lead him to his bed.

"Lie down, darling." Blaine requested, and Kurt did so, falling onto his back on the soft queen sized mattress. Blaine crawled up next to him, pecking the boy on the lips before moving downwards, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chest and stomach before reaching Kurt's swim trunks.

"Can I...?" Blaine asked, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes with his. The younger boy nodded, watching Blaine's every move nervously. Blaine trailed his finger across the waistband of the swim trunks before removing them slowly and tossing them on the floor to let Kurt free. Kurt gasped at the sudden rush of cold air and blushed furiously at the way Blaine stared for a moment. Blaine lifted a hand before grasping Kurt's hard cock in his hand, pumping it slowly.

"Nnnngg, Blaine..." Kurt whined, trying to hold back the noises he wanted to make. Blaine let his free hand hold onto Kurt's waist to keep him down.

"Baby, its okay. You make the most beautiful noises." Kurt blushed again, crying out when Blaine speeded up his pace, concentrating on making Kurt feel good.

"Uhhh, fuck! Blaine...don't stop..." Kurt groaned, gripping the sheets in his hands. Blaine smirked before stopping suddenly, causing a whimper to escape from the other boy.

"Wha-" Blaine interrupted him with a chaste kiss before removing his own swim trunks, freeing his throbbing member. Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at the gorgeous naked body of Blaine.

"Wow..you're, you're beautiful." Kurt squeaked, Blaine blushed at that before moving Kurt's hand down to his cock, Kurt stroking it instinctively. Blaine groaned before taking Kurt in his hand once again, hovering his body over his boyfriends as they stroked each other at the same pace. They moaned together, both sweating now. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, pressing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth a bit sloppily, breathing heavily and massaging his tongue with his own. The smell of sweat, chlorine and sex filled the air, with Kurt enjoying every minute of their first sexual moment together. They quickened their pace, with Kurt moaning Blaine's name loudly and getting closer and closer to his climax. Blaine bit down onto Kurt's shoulder as he too was near, and soon both boys were crying out now.

"Blaine! Oh god, I'm almost, so close..." Kurt breathed, biting his lip hard.

"Me too, baby, oh god, Kurt! Come on...let go..." Blaine whispered roughly into Kurt's ear, and that's all that it took before large waves of pleasure hit them both, Kurt now screaming out Blaine's name as they came as hard as they ever had onto each others stomachs, with Kurt breathing heavily and stroking out his orgasm until it passed. Blaine sighed before collapsing onto Kurt, both now sticky with each others come, which would've grossed Kurt out if he hadn't had the most amazing experience in his life. Blaine left a kiss on his lovers temple before whispering.

"I love you." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his best friend, his everything.

"I love you, too."


End file.
